A Heart Full Of Love
by Nealina Rodriguez-Wesker
Summary: Set after "What Once Was Mine". Nea has her heart back after all that's happened. She lost her husband and family at The World That Never Was with Sora and is still devastated, especially now with her beautiful twins to raise. She finds it hard until he comes back. (Suck at summarizing xD) Contains SoRiku, other yaoi pairings and characters from other fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Erro guys !**

 **So this is a continuation to "What Once Was Mine", a long prolonged continuation xD. Sorry for the long ass wait, haha. I couldn't come up with what to write, the writer's bug comes and goes :(. Anyways, here is the first chapter ! I'll try not to take too long on chapter 2 but i can't make any promises. XD**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

"Mama mama mama !" I wake up to the cooing of my little babies and giggle as Lucrecio and Mayalina, my twins siblings for we are triplets, come into my room. Each carrying one of my babies. It's been a year since the battle against Xemnas and my grandfather destroying Kingdom Hearts and himself. We ran into him before getting to Xemnas and he explained how the Organization was created and how he self hated because his research caused Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, and I to lose our hearts along with the other members. He destroyed Kingdom Hearts as well as made Riku go back to normal and give me my full heart. I still remember how he apologized and gave each of us words of wisdom, explains why he is Ansem the Wise. "Mama !" Akira, my son who is 8 minutes older than his sister,cooed as he reached for me from Maya's arms. I smile and grab my little boy. I look into his amazing emerald eyes with blue rings, the emerald being the color of his father's, and his light red hair, also like daddy. I shake my head refusing to think of him for I need to be here for my babies. "Hey, baby ! Are you and your sister bothering aunty Maya and uncle Luke ? I bet you are my little angels !" I cooed as Akira giggled, full of glee to be with me. Luke chuckled and tried to tame a wiggling Kiara, "They woke up 30 minutes ago, we changed their diapers" I smiled as I layed Akira against my thigh and reached for Kiara, taking her out of Luke's arms much to his relief. "Thank you, guys." I laid Kiara on my other thigh.

"Your highnesses !" in came a guard dressed in blue, "The King and Queen wish to speak to the three of you." He bowed. Maya and Luke tried hiding their snickers at the frown I had, "No need to bow, Leo ! We have discussed this since we were kids !" Maya and Luke laughed as Leo stood straight and blushed, "Sorry, your highness !" I shook my head fondly as I laid the babies down on the bed and began to get up. "It's ok, Leo. Tell mum and dad we will be there in a bit" Leo nodded and stopped himself from bowing again as he left to inform our parents. Maya and Luke turned to me, "Go get in your suits, I'll be fine." They hesitantly nodded but left. I began to undress the babies to dress them appropriately. Once I finished with them I called in Cloud who stood guard at my door to keep an eye on them while I dress. The blonde was quite good with children. I stood in front of the full body mirror as I twirled with my royal gown. "You look beautiful." Cloud said. I looked at it, the blue on the stomach and around the waist reminding me of Zexion's hair. It showed my figure as it was a corset. It had a slit on the left side showing my thigh. The brown on my chest and the outside of the legs reminding me of Demyx's hair. The way my hair was held up showed the pink highlight from Marluxia. I sighed and turned to Cloud, "Thank you, Cloud. Can you help me take them ?" He nodded as he grabbed Akira and I grabbed Kiara. Together we began walking to the throne room.

As we walked in Kiara and Akira began bouncing excitedly upon seeing their grandparents. "There are our beautiful grandchildren ! Come here, loves !" my mother called, equally excited, as Cloud and I handed one baby to each. Cloud moved to the door while I stood with Maya and Luke in front of our parents. "Now, as you know, Athena and I are going to Traverse Town with King Mickey to see if there needs to be any clean up. We are leaving you three in charge of the kingdom." our father ordered as he let Akira play with his robes. Maya, Luke and I exchanged confused glances, "But father its been a year ? Why barely check on Traverse Town now ?" He stood and walked down the steps to stand directly in front of us. Akira babbled as our father spoke, "Traverse Town went off the grid after everything that happened. It recently came back a month ago." This time we all exchanged shocked glances, "Nathan, we should begin the packing." Mother called as she stood up to give Kiara back to me.

Father gave Akira to Luke, "I know the kingdom will be in great hands." They began walking to the doors leading to the hallway of their room, "Oh and Nea !" Father stopped and turned to me, "Be sure to check on your grandfather's study...make sure nothing else happens from there." He looked down sadly at speaking about his father-in-law. Mother looked down remembering her father. "Got it, father." With that they went to their room to pack for their journey and my siblings, children and I went to the garden.

"Do you have to go, father ?" Maya asked. Five of us stood in the door way as guards helped load the carriage that would take our parents to the hanger to take one of our space ships to Disney Castle. Akira and Kiara have long been put down for a nap with Nivans looking after them. "I'm afraid so, darling." Luke walked to mother, "Goodbye. Be safe," He hugged her then moved on to father, "both of you !" Maya followed his example. I waited for them to step away to hug mother first, "Be careful, mother. Show them what a real woman can do !" She chuckled as she hugged me tightly. When I moved to father I hugged him tightly to be able to feel my now beating heart. "Please come home safe, daddy." With that his hands tightened and he whispered reassurances in my ear in Elvish. "Your majesty ?" Mother and father pulled away with a last wave as they walked to there carriage. We waved back and watched as they began riding away. We stood looking at the kingdom we have to rule in their time of absence. Everything looked like it would be fine but deep down I knew something was going to happen. We turned to each other, feeling the same, then began to walk to our own rooms.

 **Sorry it was so short, and again for the wait. This is basically an informations chapter xD. Anyways, I'll try not to take long on chapter 2 !**

 **All the love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erro, loves !**

 **Finally updating xD. I apologize repeatedly for delays xC have had a bit of writer's block and haven't had proper time. Managed to have it today !**

 **Mentions: Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, and Piers Nivans.**

 **I do not own KH or Resident Evil.**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

It's been 3 weeks since mother and father left to help King Mickey. Everything has been going splendid in Radiant Garden...but today something felt different. I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door. "Your highness ?" I heard a soft voice say as I turned to see the door open and familiar hazel eyes look up at me. "Nivans you know better ! No need for titles !" He laughed at my usual scolding, "I'm sorry. Some people in the kingdom have confronted Redfield about confusions and concerns. There has been reports of a strange sound coming from Ansem's Study." I frowned at that. "Really ? I just checked it last night. Everything seemed to be in order." Nivans shrugged. I sighed, "Welp better get the others up and running." I began to get up and walk to the crib holding my children who began to stir. I began to get the outfits the maids laid out for them and get everything set it for when they wake. Nivans helped me get them changed and watched over them while I changed into a new gown the maids insisted I wear (and purchased it for me secretly).

I looked at the mirror as I ran my hand down my stomach. My waist had a blue cloth around it and the chest like a V neck showing a bit of cleavage but not too much thankfully. It almost reached my knees in the front and the back reached to the floor, trailing behind me. The top and bottom were pearl colored and my heels were blue like the cloth on my waist. My hair a high pony tail in its natural waves. "You look amazing, Nee." Nivans said. I take one last look, "Thank you." With that we each grabbed a baby and began walking out of my chamber. As we walked to Luke's room we saw Luke and Maya coming out. Maya fully dressed holding Luke's jacket as he buttoned his shirt. Maya had the same dress as me but with colors reversed while Luke had pearl bottoms and jacket with a blue buttoned shirt underneath and blue boots.

"Nee, Nivans !" Maya waved as she passed Luke his jacket. I giggled as Akira and Kiara began bouncing up and down in seeing their uncle and aunt. "My wittle prince and princess !" Maya cooed as she took Akira from Nivans' arms. "Looks like the maids wanted us to be matching." I teased as Luke finished getting dressed and came up to me. "Looks like it," he laughed as he cooed Kiara in my arms, "going to grandfather's study ?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "Welp, let's go !", he cheered as he took Kiara from my arms. "I can carry my own child, Luke !" He laughed as Maya turned to me, "We know that, Nee, but..." I turned to her, "But...?" "We don't want you pushing yourself, especially considering all that has happened." Nivans answered for me. I looked down in defeat. Ever since Axel...Lea... I have been having a hard time since giving birth. "We are leaving these royals with their uncle Wesker, considering he is in town hiding from Chris for a while." Maya said, annoyed, as Luke and I laughed at our brother and Nivans chuckled and shook his head at his friend's real self. Wesker's duplicate was much more sane.

As I walked through the corridors I thought of my siblings, Luke having stayed at the Bailey and Maya at the Postern. Despite loosing our brothers, and Maya her husband as well, they are still staying strong. I know it hurts them, having heard the cries and screams at night, but they know they have to be strong for the kingdom. I blame myself for their deaths, if I would have figured out the truth sooner, gotten them out of there, anything like that...we would still have them. Lumaria, Myde, Ienzo, Isa,...Lea...they would still be here.

I recalled suspicions from when we were sent to Castle Oblivion. Xemnas once commented how Marluxia was power hungry, Larxene was ready to help, and Vexen was ready to put them down by pulling rank. When I heard he was sending people to the castle I thought it was to calm the hunger somewhat given Marluxia was in charge there. That theory was thrown out the window when he added Zexion and Lexeaus to the list of members being sent. It turned into confusion when he added Axel and I. It didn't help that when I was added Axel seemed nervous. I didn't understand until Sora came in.

Marluxia began doing everything in his power to become Superior of the Organization. Even using Naminé to brainwash Sora to destroy the other members. He even mind controlled me to try and either destroy Sora and take the keyblade or persuade Sora to help us. Thankfully, Sora knocked a bit of sense into me and Axel woke me up. When Sora killed Marluxia, it hurt me despite how he didn't seem to care for me before. When he died I felt a pain in my chest that confused me and caused me to faint.

When I awoke I was back in the Castle That Never Was on mine and Axel's bed. He came in and explained what had happened and how when he found me I was in a plant like cocoon with thorn vines surrounding me, like a shield, and page like things floating around. He explained that Marluxia and Zexion were killed and we were the only survivors. I got up to walk to the mirror to see a piece of pink and a piece of blue, gray in my hair and stronger control over illusions and flowers. I remember Axel holding me as I lay on our bed, feelings of water on my cheeks. More proof of our hearts that we were so dumb in ignoring.

I shook my head, trying to stay focused on the task at hand, as I reached the end of the corridors. The door to Ansem The Wise's, our grandfather's, study.

I opened the door and began investigating the room. Nothing looked off but it felt off. I took a deep breath as I walked to the lab hidden behind the wall Leon opened. Besides family and Even, grandfather trusted Leon with the lab so allowed him access. I walked in and saw the computer glitching. I frowned at the red screen, white letters blinking, saying the words 'Error: Bodies Returned'. I walked up to the keyboard and began attempting a reboot or update, thinking the computer was just letting age catch up to it. I began typing when I heard something from the study. I froze as I looked up at the screen and brought my right arm to my chest to summon a gunblade.

Once I heard a step in the computer room a turned, gun raised, ready to shoot.

A flash of red stopped me.

 **Had to end in a cliffhanger, and I apologize for the shortness *sweatdrop***

 **Hope you liked it !**

 **All the love xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erro, loves !**

 **I am back and tremendously sorry for the major delay *sweatdrops* It's the same as always, thankfully the writer's bug bit me and I got to writing again !**

 **I do not own KH**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

Once I heard a step in the computer room a turned, gun raised, ready to shoot

A flash of red stopped me.

My arm shook, my finger hesitated at the trigger.

 _This...this can't be real..._

"Nea...baby...put the gun down, honey. It's me."

 _No..._ "No..." I whispered.

His eyes furrowed, "Baby.." I felt my eyes water, "Stop it...please, stop..." He took a step forward, "My love,...its me. Its real-" "JUST STOP IT! STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T REAL! STOP LYING TO ME!" I dropped my gun, "YOU-" I fell to the floor, "YOU ARE DEAD! I SAW IT!" I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly, "I saw you fade away...I saw you..." I whispered as I began to sob.

I felt his body come close and kneel in front of me, taking my hands away from my ears and lifting my face to look him in the eyes. "Baby, look at me." He took my hands and put them to his head, had me feel his face, hair, neck...and finally he trailed our hands down to his chest.

 _Thump-thump_

 _His heart...my-...my love_

"You feel that?"

 _My Lea..._

I rose my hands to his face again, feeling under his eyes where the tear drop like marks would be. I feel his arms come around my waist and wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me close. "If that isn't enough to show you, maybe this will." He gives a cheeky smile as he pulls me closer to kiss me. I cry as I bury my hands in the hair at the back of his head bringing him as close as possible, wanting to feel his body against me.

 _My Lea is back...he is home..._

 _I feel whole..._

We pull away gently as he stands to pull me up only to pull me close again and hug me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist as I put my ear to his chest to hear his heart beating. "How...?" He kissed my head as he answered, "We all got our hearts back after Kingdom Hearts was destroyed." I pulled away slightly as I looked up, "All of you?" _The whole organization?_ "Where are the others?" He smiled, "Some are still asleep, and by some I mean the old guys, Even and Dilan. Age really got them." I giggled. I became serious as I thought, _M_ _y brothers,_ "Are Myde, Lumaria, and Ienzo here?" He looked down, "Well...Ienzo is...I don't know where Myde and Lumaria may be..."

I looked down as well, then I remembered, "You come back to the world where you were lost..." He nodded, "Myde and Lumaria weren't in Radiant Garden, where were they?" _I'm not sure of that myself_ "I don't know...where is Ienzo?" He smiled as he pulled me close to give a quick kiss and pulled away only to grab my hand, kiss it then lead me out of the room. "Come this way" he said as he lead me down the passages leading to the study. As we were walking through the last passage I heard voices in the study. "What do you think has happened to the royal highness, your highness?", a deep, masculine, familiar voice said. "Oh, stop with the royal titles, Aeleaus ! You know how we felt about you guys addressing us like that, and in all honesty...I do not know. But I know that she wouldn't let herself down easily, she had to have made it for us to be here." That voice, never heard it like this but...I still hear a tint of a younger child who I love and adore. I looked at Lea, he turned to me with a big smile as we rounded the corner into the study and saw a big, buff, and serious orange haired man, _Aeleaus!_ , and a small, bright looking, blue-silver haired young man, _Ienzo!_

"Hey, boys! Look who I found." Lea called, catching their attention and making them turn towards us. My eyes took a quick glance at Aeleaus' smile but stayed glued to Ienzo, how his face went from concern, to shock, to happy and happy tears gathering in his eyes. Mine doing the same. "Nee!", he exclaimed as he let his walls fall and ran to me. I gently let go of Lea's hand to meet Ienzo at the middle and hug him closely to my chest to feel each other's hearts. "My little Ien! You are home!" We held each other in rejoice, Aeleaus walked closer to Lea nodding and patting his back at having me back and bringing me to Ienzo. "Nea, my sister, you're here! You're-" he pulled away to take a look at me, at my attire. "White suits you much better than black." He smiled and I smiled through the tears as I lifted a hand to smack him in the head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I cried. Ienzo rubbed his head and his eyes widened at the sight of my tears. "Oh, Nea! Please, don't cry!" I pulled him close, "I was so scared...I thought..." I pulled back to take a good look at my now grown brother. "I thought I had lost all of you. That I was the last of us." I turned back to Lea and Aeleaus, "All of us...but I'm not." I pulled Lea and Aeleaus closer to us, "We are back...we are complete...and I couldn't be happier." I pull away from Lea and Ienzo as i turn towards Aeleaus to welcome him home. When I pull away I smile nervously as I see them all happy and think of the little twin change that has happened in their absence. "I...I actually have a surprise back at the castle." They look at me curiously as I smile and pull away to walk to the door leading to the outside, to the changes that have happened while we were Xemnas' pawns. I open the door to show them how our home has changed and how it will continue to change, for the better with them here with us now.

As we started walking towards the Postern I felt one of Lea's hands at my waist and his other hand grabbing mine. I pressed my side to his as I reach towards Ienzo to link arms and wait for him to link arms with Aeleaus. We walked into the Postern and saw a certain silver haired woman, "Maya!" Ienzo exclaimed, happily. Maya turned to us and I saw the beginning of tears in her eyes, "Ienzo!", she whispered as he let go of Aeleaus and I to run towards her, Maya meeting him half way in a hug.

Seeing us get closer they let go and Maya smiled as she walked up to Aeleaus to gently hug him them did the same to Lea, except she hugged him a bit tighter. "I am so happy to see you guys back." she walked to me, smiling at the sight of my smile, then walked towards Ienzo to hold him close. "Is...", she pulled away slightly, "Is everyone back?" Lea and I looked at each other, both thinking the same.

 _Isa..._

Lea stepped forward, "Maya...I was one of the first to wake up, when I did...I didn't see Isa." He looked to the floor, not wanting to see the crushed hope in my sister's eyes. Maya only sighed as she walked up to him to lift his face and hug him, "Its alright, Lea." As long as you and my brothers...", her eyes widened as she pulled away to look around. "Where are Myde and Lumaria?!" I stepped forward, "You come back to the place you were last when you lost your heart. Myde and Lumaria weren't here when we lost our hearts." Maya's eyebrows furrowed, "They are back right?" I stepped close to her grabbing her shoulders, "They have to be. If we are all here, they have to be back as well." She nodded as we all link arms and hands again to continue our walk to the castle.

Walking into the Bailey we bumped into Luke, who jumped Ienzo and hugged him tightly rambling about how worried we were and pulled away only to hug Aeleaus and Lea tightly and tell Lea how he made sure I was alive for him. After I smacked Luke, as well as Maya and Ienzo for laughing, and got teased by Lea, we explained everything to Luke and continued our walk. "So how have things been here?" Lea asks as he leans down to kiss my head. "We have been trying to fix things, make Hollow Bastion back into Radiant Garden." Ienzo turns to me, "How has that been going?" I turn to Luke and Maya as we look around the kingdom, "Things have been going well. We cleaned up the mess, with Sora, Riku, and even King Mickey's help." Maya answered. "In return we traveled to every other world involved and helped them with clean up as well." Luke added. I looked down as I remembered, "Mother and father just left 3 weeks ago to help with Traverse Town clean up. Turns out that it went off radar all this time and just showed up again. King Mickey asked for their help, they have us in charge of the kingdom." I felt Ienzo stiffen slightly and from the corner of my eyes saw everyone look down, worried. "They should be alright though, your old man is one of the strongest I know, your mother as well! I see where you got your badass skills from, babe." Lea exclaimed. We all laughed as his words, calming down slightly at the reassurance when we go to the castle. As we walked towards the door I looked to Maya and Luke for them to go in with Ienzo and Aeleaus so I can talk to Lea alone. They nodded as they entered and I turned to Lea.

"Honey...I have some news for you..."

 **I'm sorry if it's short (T ^ T) Next chapter is gonna be a bit hard with the news between Lea and Nea *laughs nervously* but I will try my best !**

 **Hope you enjoyed, followed, favorites, and reviewed !**

 **All the love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize AGAIN ! I am a procrastinator ╥﹏╥**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy !**

"Honey...I have some news for you..."

Lea stopped in front of me and furrowed his brows as I looked to the floor and twiddled my thumbs.

"Do you...do you remember the night before your last fight? The fight where we fought the nobodies in the portal with Sora?" He nodded with a smile as he stepped close to me. He removed his glove from his right and and grabbed my left hand, our wedding bands clinking together, just like that last night.

 _"I need you, Lea." He gave me a sweet and gentle smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist and gently layed me down. The night was filled with passion and love as we whispered our real names to Kingdom Hearts. As we held each others hands, our rings shining with Kingdom Hearts' light and clinking together. Proof that we do have hearts._

 _His hands traveling down my body, his lips on my skin, the feel of the cold metal that is our wedding rings, the whispered 'I love you' from each of us._

I bit my lip and shook my head as he began closing in to kiss me. I gave him a quick kiss then I pulled away.

 _Here we go..._

"Babe...? Something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head and looked up to him, smiling. "Lea...that night...that night changed our lives. Just before Sora fought Saïx and Luxord...they said that I looked...different." His eyebrows furrowed, "Different?" I bit my lip and looked down, "They said that I looked like I was...glowing. They had me take tests and...", I looked back up at him, "Lea...I was pregnant..." I saw his face go from confused, to shock, to happiness, "Baby...you-we-I'm!" I giggled as he didn't know what to say. He kissed me, a kiss full of love and care, "We are parents?! I am a daddy?!" I smiled and nodded, he looked to my stomach when his face dropped. "I missed it...", his hand went to my now flat stomach. "I missed the pregnancy..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a reassuring kiss, "Don't worry, love. You are back now and the babies are inside waiting." His eyes widened at the plural, "Babies?!" I giggled again, "Yes, we had twins, Akira and Kiara." He grabbed me and twirled me around, "Well, there are other pregnancies I can be there for. Right now, we have twins! Wow, our little Akira and Kiara!" I smacked him once he put me down for the 'many other pregnancies' comment but hugged him for being so happy about it.

After the relief has settled he pulled away to grab my hand, "I want to see our babies." Hearing him say it made me even happier. I was so happy to not only have children, which is something I have always wanted, but I was ecstatic to have them with the man I love. Ecstatic to have Lea here with me, ready to continue our life together. I nodded my head, linked our fingers, and turned to open the door.

As we began to walk to get closer to my chamber we heard Ienzo and Aeleus cooing. I felt Lea squeeze my hand as we stood in front of the door. I turned to him and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek as I began to open my chamber door. Eight pairs of eyes turned to us as we walked in. Akira and Kiara were too busy playing with Ienzo's tie and Aeleus' collar. As we got closer Akira and Kiara looked up and made grabby hands at me. I turned to Lea and he reached to grab Akira first, I grabbed Kiara who looked at Lea questioningly. "Hey, little man...my little boy...", Akira looked at Lea, confused as to who he could be, "I'm your daddy...your old man..." He gently rubbed Akira's cheek, who giggled and grabbed Lea's face in both hands, "Dada!", he exclaimed.

The rest of us began to tear up as we saw Lea tear up, the others began to cheer. Lea passed Akira to me as he reached to grab Kiara. Upon seeing her brother so happy with this man she also accepted him happily, reaching for his face and spikes. Lea began to cry happily as his children were happy with him and accepted him. He turned to me and grabbed my waist with one arm, holding Kiara with the other. We smiled at each other as Kiara and Akira chanted 'mama' and 'dada'. A flash was seen as we looked up to see Luke holding a camera. "Wanted to catch this moment...", he said as he shook the photo, waiting for it to appear. He came up to us when it finished and I couldn't help but smile even bigger with how happy we all looked.

Yet I still felt a pang of fear

As if something was going to happen. That all this was to good to be true and something big will ruin it all. The only question is, what will ruin it? No, WHO will ruin it?

Only time will tell...and time didn't take long to tell us.

 **So this is short because shit is gonna get real xD** **The length of this chapter was one of the reasons I didn't wanna post (Yeah, whatever. Stop saying excuses you procrastinator (T ^ T)) but I couldn't find more to write (┯_┯)**

 **I hope you enjoyed !**

 **All the love xx**


End file.
